superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: The Man with the Monkey Hands/Whistlepig Wednesday Credits (2008)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "The Man with the Monkey Hands" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Curtis Cim "Whistlepig Wednesday" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Cathy Malkasian Storyboard by Llyn Hunter Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producer WGBH Carol Greenwald Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Executive in Charge of Production Tom Ruzicka Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Story Editor Joe Fallon Producer David Wilcox Coordinating Producer Matthew Baughman Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat Rino Romano Narrator Debi Derryberry Gnocchi, TV Reporter Lex Lang The Doorman, Hundley Jim Cummings Jumpy Squirrel Annie Mumolo Dr. Levitt Rob Paulsen Mr. Glass, Compass Rolanda Watts Professor Wiseman Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Educational Advisors Cindy Hoisington Marcia Hickey Ginger Whiting Production Manager Mark McCain Wilson Production Coordinator Catherine Anderson Production Assistant Guy Handleman Production Accountant Linda "Pinky" Hoover Character Designers Susan Crossley Jeff Johnson Prop Designer Keith Wong Design Coordinator Paul Trandahl Background Layouts Jim Schlenker Lisa Souza Background Color Design Bi-Wei Tronolone Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Dene Ann Heming Timing Directors Debbie Baber-Bonzon Barbara Dourmashkin-Case Robert Shellhorn Art Vitello James Tim Walker Animation Checker Marisha Konwicka Editor Kirk DeMorest Assistant Editor Jay Bixsen Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Coordinator Tim Gilmer For WGBH Producer Jacqui Deegan Coordinating Producer Paul Riggins Associate Producers Melissa Bush Marcy Goldberg Sacks Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound Services Provided by Adventage Audio Supervising Sound Editor Bob Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Foley Artist Mary Estad Foley Mixer Craig Ng Post Production Services CCI Digital Colorist Greg Kibler On-Line Editor Keith Cook Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. For Toon City Animation Supervising Animation Director Russ Mooney Technical Director Alex Misalucha Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Copyright 2008 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Unviersal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:WGBH Boston Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio